outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela (Talking Tom and Friends)
About Angela is a 18 year old female cat who is featured as a talking character in the talking friends series. Angela is Tom's girlfriend. She works part-time at Jason's boutique. She is the only female cat in the show. Angela is Maia the Georgian Siamese cat's best friend. Personality Angela is a sweet, kind and a romantic female cat. She loves fashion and she plans on becoming a designer/model/singer/photographer. She is normtally very kind and she speaks a lot about how she and Tom met and she is shown that she loves to gossip and loves to read vogue magazines. Angela was born on February 2, 1998. Appearance Angela has big deep blue eyes, white fur with a light pink tint to it, small pink nose, long white whiskers, mascara outline around her eyes, and she has a slender feminine body, and a fluffy long white tail. Apps She is in the apps: Tom's love letters, Tom loves Angela, Tom's Messenger, I want to be big, Talking Angela, Angela's Valentine and My Talking Angela. Quotes (from Talking Friends Cartoons) Episode 5 -"Is it hot here, or is it just me?" -"A cat named Tom? How unique. I'm Angela." - (giggles) "Well, I was on my way to a recording session when my car just bursted into flames. I have to submit a song to Feline Factor before the deadline." -"I'm never gonna make it to the studio in time." -"Tom, I need a little more me. That's it baby." -"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sing: When I was an itty bitty kitten My momma would say to me I`m a cats` main chatter, But they don`t matter. You just be who you wanna be. Chorus: You`re Angela, superstar. Love you just the way you are are are. (2x) -"A little too much there." -"I guess I'll never make it on Feline Factor after all." -"Oh thank you, thank you Pierre & thank you Tom Cat." -"I have to say, I kinda like it here." -"I'd like that. Stay cool Tom Cat." Episode 6 -"Miss me?" -"Haven't loss bit of that Tom Cat charm I see?" -"No. A fun dance video for my new song." -"Great. I was thinking the dance could be sassy like this." -"Oh yeah. Let's settle this once in for all." -"Dance battle!" (with Tom) -"Bring it." -"What's happening?" -"You're a bird." -"Ahh. Look at me." -"My fans love it." -"Is that so?" Episode 10 -"Pierre, what was the best decade to live in?" -"Oh please. The 20's were the cat's meow." -"What?" -"To the 20's then." -"Happiness." -"Eww." (with Ginger) ''You Get Me'' Angela was featured in the song 'You Get Me', a duet with Tom himself. The music video features Tom meeting her for the first time. Voiced by *Lily Luna (French) *Griffin White (Spanish) *Paco Shakespeare (Afrikaans) *Glacia Tia (Russian) Family and Friends Tom - Boyfriend, suspected to be Angela's fiancé Jack - Father, never formally introduced, only ever mentioned Hermione - Mother, never formally introduced, only ever mentioned Ginger - Friend, thought to be adorable Ben - 2nd Best friend, she thinks he just does like to show his positive side Pierre - Friend Megan, Kirsten, Jenna - Angela's mentioned high-school friends Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Main characters Category:Heroes Category:Women Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Characters in my talking tom Category:Fan Favorites